Arashi Arekuruu
|name = Arashi Arekuruu |kanji = 嵐の荒れ狂う |romanji = sălbatic furtună |race = Human |birthday = January 10 |age = (17 pre-timeskip) (24 post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6"10 |eyes = Green |hair = Grey |blood type = O |unusual features = Grey Hair |affiliation =Blue Pegasus |occupation = Mage |team = Gundam |partner = Cyprus Fairchild |base of operations = Blue Pegasus Guild Hall |marital status = Alive |magic = Gun magic and Fire magic}} Arashi Arekuruu is an S-class mage from the guild Lamia Scales. His partner is Cyprus Fairchild. Arashi specializes in fire, and gun magic. Appearence Arashi is tall, and light skinned teenager with Ivy green eyes. The Lamia Scale stamp is on his left arm. He were an aqua blue shirt with a black vest. Arashi usually wears his Casual clothes with is white dress shirt with a black over shirt and a tie. Unlike the other guild members, he wears a suit. After the timeskip he wears a red suit, with black dress pants. He carries a small Neko kitten on his shoulder. Personality He is often kind and gentle towards the members of the guild. Arashi finds it his responsibly to protect everyone. Unlike the other members of the guild he is rude and likes antagonising the girls in the Guild. Relationships Cyprus Fairchild Cyprus has a strong friendship with Arashi, they seem to get along. They have a great bond and fight along side each other, as if they are one. Luther Arekuruu Luther is Arashi's blood father, he hardly new he had a father, until he joined Lamia Scales. Not much is know about him, the only known fact about him is that he trained Arther NightShade. Sakuro Sutoro She is a close friend of Arashi. He seem to show feelings for her at time, and they have a very close friendship. Arthur Nightshade Sado and Arashi have considered each other rivals, due to the fact that Sado was raised by the same man who abandoned Arashi, and his mother. He often likes to remind Arashi of that fact, with makes him feel gloomy. Lyon Vastia Lyon was the first person he meet once he joined Lamia Scales. At first the didn't seem to get along, but eventually the had became greet friends. Jura Neekis Jura seems to treat Arashi as a son. He seems to be a father figure to Arashi and Lyon, he always tries to stop fights bettween Arashi and Arthur. Sherry Blendy He seem to have strong feeling for Sherry, he tries his best to be grouped up with her. History Arashi was raised by his mother, because his father disappeared when he was just young. Arashi has almost no memories of his father except for one of his forcing him to master the piano. Once Arashi had become ten he decided to search for his father, eventually he found the Saber Tooth Guild Hall. Equipment Dynamo Gear It is the advanced armour that allow him to transporm his kitten, Neko, into a large panther. Storm Archery Is a weapon that allows the user to send shock wave of red flames into on concentrated beam of highly concentrated magic. Belt of the Storm This is a weapon that allows to create a shield that protects him. It can be used to ride on or to protect Arashi. Multi-Bullet Shells Are the Different types of bullets that he can used to fire at an opponent to stun them or to harm. Power Rings Are the main source of his magic, he contain all his flame magic into them to gain amazing, if one is broken all will shatter. Giving the user the wrath of the storm. 640px-Hurricane Bomber Gokudera.png|Dynamo Images (1)4554.jpg|Power Rings being used by Arashi Gokudera vs Gamma.png|Storm Clash Gokudera s new cambio forma by glezx-d33juzc.jpg|Dynamo Gear Double Bombs.png|Double Dynamo Magic & Ability Dynamo This is Arashi's most common attack that he perform, it send sticks of Dynamite at his opponent. The attack is used for stunning an opponent or for fogging Arashi from the target. Double Dynamo This is like his original, except for that he uses it to attack the opponent or to cause harm to them. Dynamo Gear This is gear created from Arashi's own concentrated Aura. This gear makes Arashi even faster than he used to be, it also reduces the amount of damage given to him. Wrath Once his rings are shattered he gains the ability of Wrath, with is a large flame that can destroy almost anything in its path. But I also harms Arashi when he uses it. Crisis Shot This is a large beam of fire that branches off into many diffrent types of smaller beams. 300px-Lightning Tube.png|Lightning Storm 300px-Sun Cartridge.png|Gun Magic Machine Gun Cloud Tube.png|Cloud Missle 300px-Rain Tube.PNG|Crisis Bullet 300px-Rain Tube Firing.PNG|Crisis Shot Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Lamia Scales Category:Team Gundam Category:Lamia Scale Guild